Episode 1-00 Teil 2 Menschlichkeit
by olischulu
Summary: Sequel zu Teil 1. Noch immer befinden wir uns in der Zeit, kurz nachdem Cameron zum Widerstand der Menschen gestoßen ist. Der zeitliche Abstand zu Teil 1 ist unbedeutend.
1. Disclaimer, Prolog, Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

 **Prolog**

Sein Name war Lesley Sheldon. Um ihn rankten sich einige Legenden. Zartere Gemüter hatten schon auf ihn geschossen, wenn sie ihn erblickten.

Das war natürlich nicht, weil er so furchtbar hässlich war. Nein, nach menschlichem Maßstab war er attraktiv, sehr sogar. Es war auch nicht sein Name. Wenn jemand zu ihm sagte das wäre doch ein Frauenname lächelte er nur.

Man erzählte sich, er hätte schon mit bloßen Händen gegen eine Maschine gekämpft...und gewonnen. Aber das waren natürlich nur Gerüchte. Sprach man ihn auf diese oder ähnliche Geschichten an, lächelte er ebenfalls nur.

Sein Problem war ganz anderer Natur. Er war Groß.

 **Kapitel 1**

Als er den Sitzungssaal betrat und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete sprangen zwei der Anwesenden auf und zogen sogar ihre Waffen.

„Ganz ruhig meine Herren!" Rief John Connor lächelnd. „Das ist nur Major Sheldon".

Mit fixiertem Blick auf die Gestalt des 2,13 Meter großen Mannes setzten sich die Anwesenden wieder.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen?" Fragte Lesley Sheldon mit seiner dröhnenden Bassstimme.

„Ja Major", entgegnete John Connor lächelnd. „Ich habe sie rufen lassen, damit wir ihren nächsten Einsatz besprechen können".

Lesley stutzte kurz, grinste dann aber wieder. „Natürlich Sir, war ja klar".

xxxxx

Nach der Besprechung wanderte er durch die Bunkeranlage und sah sich um.

Und er wurde gesehen und zwar von Allen.

Die Leute wichen einem großen Mann fast immer aus, er aber war ein Gigant. Nicht nur seine 2,13 Meter Körpergröße sondern Auch seine unglaubliche Schulterbreite.

Seine 150 Kilogramm Körpergewicht, seine Männer sprachen liebevoll von -Muskelgewicht-, bewegte er mit der Leichtigkeit einer Ballerina.

Was man ihm aber nicht ansah war seine Gutmütigkeit. Niemand der ihm begegnete hätte angenommen, das dieser körperlich so starke Mann sanft sein konnte, wie eine Feder.

Sein Beschützerinstinkt überwog alle anderen Instinkte. Wenn der ansprang konnte ihn auch unmittelbare Lebensgefahr nicht mehr stoppen.

Allerdings machte ihn seine äußere Erscheinung auch einsam. Er hatte keine Frau oder Freundin und er hatte keine Kinder.

Frauen die ihn wollten erwarteten einen starken, aggressiven Liebhaber, nicht aber einen sanften Teddybär.

Kinder hatten größtenteils Angst vor ihm und wenn nicht die Kinder, dann deren Eltern.

xxxxx

Wie so oft wanderte er nachdenklich durch die Gänge. Er ignorierte die Blicke, er wäre auch viel zu sehr in sich selbst versunken gewesen, um auf Irgendjemanden zu reagieren.

Immer tiefer drang er in die riesige Anlage im Herzen eines Berges ein.

xxxxx

Seit einigen Minuten hatte er keine Menschenseele mehr gesehen. Den Beschriftungen nach befand er sich auf der untersten Ebene der Anlage. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Hier herrschte das Chaos. Gegenstände aller Art, teilweise auch defekte Maschinen waren hier abgelegt worden. Die Ebene wurde anscheinend nur als Lager benutzt.

Augenverdrehend fragte er sich, ob es wohl Jemanden gab, der sich hier auskannte.

Er betrat einige Lagerräume, um sich umzusehen. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand etwas von einem Tuch verhülltes.

Neugierig trat er näher. Er ergriff das Tuch, zog es weg und erstarrte, als er erblickte, was sich darunter befand.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es glänzte. Der Chrom war liebevoll poliert. Lesley lies sich auf ein Knie hinab und bewunderte die glänzende Maschine vor sich.

Fast schon zärtlich strichen seine Finger über das glänzende Metall.

Genau sah er sich Alles an.

Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. 'Wem die wohl gehört?'

Er wollte einen Blick in den Tank der Harley werfen, als er draußen auf dem Gang ein Geräusch hörte.

Als er den Kopf aus dem Raum steckte sah er ein paar Meter vor sich den Rücken zweier Männer, die sich im Gehen leise unterhielten.

„Wir kriegen sie und dann bekommt sie was sie verdient", sagte der eine.

„Du sagst es", sagte der andere. „Wird sie sich auch nicht wehren?"

„Kaum", sagte wieder der erste.

„Wo sind die Anderen?"

„Die kommen über die anderen Zugänge. Wir haben sie hier runter getrieben und wenn wir sie in die Ecke getrieben haben werden wir unseren Spaß mit ihr haben".

„Du sagst es Kumpel, Du sagst es".

Lesleys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Brauen wütend zusammengezogen.

Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte war hier etwas ganz mieses im Gange. Seinen Gigantischen Körper lügen strafend folgte er den beiden Männern lautlos.

xxxxx

Das Mädchen lief durch die Gänge. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Verfolger sie in die Ecke getrieben hatten.

xxxxx

Lesley Sheldon folgte den offenbar sorglosen Männern eine ganze Weile.

„HIERHER!" hörte er plötzlich von weiter Hinten Jemanden rufen. „WIR HABEN SIE!"

Die beiden Männer einige Meter vor ihm begannen zu laufen.

Als Lesley um eine Ecke bog blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

8 Männer, die meisten in Uniform umstanden ein zierliches Mädchen, das mit dem Rücken an einer Wand stand und den Männern entgegensah.

Plötzlich trat einer der Männer vor und riss dem Mädchen ruckartig die Bluse auf.

„Na, das ist doch genau, was wir erwartet haben", sagte einer der Männer, worauf die Anderen dreckig lachten.

„So, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob der Inhalt auch hält, was die Verpackung verspricht", sagte einer und begann seine Hose zu öffnen.

Lesleys Blick wurde finster. Das vor ihm waren Soldaten und sie wollten offenbar über ein wehrloses Mädchen herfallen.

Wäre er draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen hätte er die Männer einfach erschossen, hier aber musste er sich an die Regeln halten.

Lautlos bewegte er sich vorwärts.

Als der Mann mit der heruntergelassenen Hose das Mädchen erreichte, erreichte Lesley die Männer.

Er tippte dem ersten auf die Schulter.

Der Soldat drehte sich herum. „Was?"

Sein impertinentes Grinsen verflog, als er zuerst Lesleys Brust erblickte und dann seinen Blick langsam nach Oben wandern lassen musste.

Lesley legte einen Finger an die Lippen „Psssssssst" machte er leise.

Als der Mann erschrocken den Mund öffnete ergriff Lesley ihn am Jackenaufschlag und drosch seinen Körper in die Männer neben ihm. Dann trat er vor, packte den vor dem Mädchen am Rücken und schleuderte ihn in die Männer auf der anderen Seite.

„SEID IHR TOTAL VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?!" Schrie er unbeherrscht.

Lesley sah, wie die 8 Männer ihre übereinandergefallenen Körper voneinander trennten. Als der erste auf die Beine kam schnappte er sich ihn und schleuderte ihn den Gang runter.

Der Mann rollte zehn Meter über den Boden und blieb dann stöhnend liegen.

„Das ist nicht das, wo nach es aussieht!" Rief einer der Männer.

„Nein?!" Rief Lesley grollend. „Das Mädchen hat keine aufgerissenen Bluse?! Euch werd ich helfen!"

Dann zeigte Major Lesley Sheldon, wie geschmeidig sich 150 Kilogramm bewegen können.


	3. Kapitel 3

Keiner der Männer kam ohne irgendwelche Blessuren davon. Nacheinander ergriffen die Soldaten die Flucht, nachdem Lesley wie ein Kastenteufel zwischen sie gefahren war. Schließlich stolperten und zogen die Männer sich gegenseitig davon.

Lesley Sheldon sah den Männern grimmig blickend nach, dann drehte er sich herum. „Alles in Ordnung", fragte er das Mädchen mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Das Mädchen sah ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf an. Dann ging sie wortlos an ihm vorbei zum Treppenhaus.

Lesley war verwundert eher Neugierde als Angst oder Schock im Gesicht der vielleicht 16-Jährigen zu sehen.

„Danke Major Sheldon", sagte das Mädchen zu seiner Verwunderung nach einiger Zeit.

„Du kennst mich?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Selbstverständlich. John hat mit mir über den Auftrag gesprochen. Ich habe sie ihm dafür Vorgeschlagen", sagte sie während sie gemeinsam in Richtung Treppenhaus gingen.

„Du was...?" Fragte er nun verwirrt. „Wer bist Du?"

„Mein Name ist Cameron. Ich bin John Connors Adjutant und Leibwächter".

Lesley kratzte sich am Kopf. Und sah zur Seite auf das mehr als zwei Köpfe kleinere Mädchen. „Leibwächter?" Seine Augen waren aufgerissen.

„Natürlich, wer wäre als Leibwächter besser geeignet als eine Maschine?" Fragte Cameron ernsthaft.

Lesley war stehengeblieben er sah sich um. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass nicht er beobachtet sondern sie mit offener Abneigung von den Leuten bedacht wurde.

„Warte mal!" Rief er dem Mädchen hinterher.

Cameron war stehengeblieben. „Major, ich verstehe die aufkommende Abneigung vollkommen". Sagte sie und wollte weitergehen.

Lesley ergriff Cameron am Arm und dann zeigte sich, wie stark er wirklich war. Fast mühelos zog er die Maschine, die er für ein Mädchen gehalten hatte herum und ergriff sie bei den Oberarmen.

„Du bist eine Maschine?" Fragte er aufgeregt. Dann zeigte er zurück in Richtung Treppenhaus. „Und warum zum Teufel hast Du Dich dann nicht selbst verteidigt?"

„Was wäre passiert, wenn ich auch nur einen Soldaten verletzt hätte. Was hätten die anderen sieben Soldaten wohl ausgesagt", sagte sie ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. Dann löste sie problemlos seine Hände von ihren Armen, drehte sich herum und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Lesley sah ihr nach. Er war wütend und er wurde immer wütender.

Die Leute wichen erschreckt zurück, als ein Gigant mit wütendem Gesicht durch die Gänge stapfte.

Etliche Köpfe ruckten herum, als ein wild blickender 2,13 Meter Mann quasi durch die Tür brach.


	4. Kapitel 4

Als Lesley Sheldon durch die Tür der Kantine stürmte sprangen unmittelbar 4 Leute auf und sahen ihm furchtsam entgegen.

Lesley erkannte die Vier, die sich jetzt ängstlich umsahen, sofort wieder. Als er sich den Männern nun grollend näherte sprangen weitere Männer auf. Etwa 20 Soldaten waren anwesend, die offenbar von ihren Kameraden schon informiert worden waren.

Langsam machten weitere Soldaten gegen den Major Front.

„Metall Lover", sagte der Eine oder Andere aggressiv.

Lesley grinste nur.

„Wisst Ihr", sagte er dröhnend. „Schon schlimm genug sich an Jemandem zu vergreifen, der sich nicht wirklich wehren kann. Aber diese Cameron DARF sich nichtmal wehren.

„Sie ist keine Sie, ES ist ein Ding!" Rief einer der vier Verprügelten.

Lesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr hattet die Hosen unten und nennt mich -Metall Lover-?", Fragte er sarkastisch. „Wie tief seid ihr gesunken?"

Als er nach diesen Worten die ersten Männer passiert hatte griffen Diese ihn von Hinten an.

….Und flogen durch die Gegend.

Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war in dem Raum die Hölle los.

xxxxx

John Connor bekam die Meldung, das in der Kantine eine Schlägerei im Gange war. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist ja eigentlich nicht meine Sache", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Sir", sagte der Bote. „In dem Raum schlagen sich etwa 20 Soldaten mit Major Sheldon".

„Alleine?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Sieht so aus Sir".

„Muss ich sehen!" Rief John und war aus der Tür, bevor der Bote sich dessen bewusst war.

Er war keine drei Schritte gegangen als seine Leibwächterin neben ihm auftauchte.

„Cameron?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Wo bist Du gewesen?"

Bevor Cameron antworten konnte kam Kate aus einem Seitengang und schwenkte neben ihnen ein.

„Hab' gehört dieser Major Sheldon mischt die Kantine auf?" Fragte Kate neugierig.

„Oder die Kantine ihn", entgegnete John.

„Major Lesley Sheldon ist ein sehr starker Mann", sagte Cameron, die zwischen den Beiden ging.

John und Kate sahen auf Cameron und dann sich gegenseitig an, ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen zuckten Beide verwirrt mit den Schultern.

Als sie zur Kantine kamen flog gerade die Doppeltür auf und zwei Soldaten flogen bis an die Gangwand, rappelten sich wieder auf und stürmten zurück in den Raum.

Als Cameron dicht gefolgt von John und Kate den Raum betrat überblickte sie die Situation augenblicklich.

Sie fuhr die Leistung ihres Stimmprozessors Hoch. „GENERAL ANWESEND!"

John hatte sich umgesehen. Ihm waren auch die Zehn Männer aufgefallen, die rechts und links neben der Türe an die Wand gelehnt standen und grinsten. Einige von ihnen kauten währenddessen auf Irgendwas.

Anhand ihrer Einheitszeichen erkannte John, dass es sich um Major Sheldons Männer handelte.

John schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Als Camerons Stimme den Lärm übertönte zuckte er zusammen.

Zunächst wurden Cameron finstere Blicke zugeworfen, als dann aber John Connor hinter ihr erkannt wurde sahen sich die Kämpfenden erschreckt an.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke erstarb die Auseinandersetzung.

„Kann mir mal Jemand sagen, was zum Teufel hier los ist?" Fragte John leise.

Die Männer die ihn kannten wussten, wenn John Connor so leise sprach stand er kurz vor einem seiner gefürchteten cholerischen Anfälle.

„WIRDS BALD?" Schrie John, als ihm niemand antwortete.

Ausnahmslos sahen die Männer betreten zu Boden. Einzig Major Sheldon sah John offen an.

John hob den Blick „Major?" Fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Sir, die Männer und ich hatten ein Problem miteinander, das ist Alles, Sir", sagte Major Sheldon selbstbewusst.

„Das ist Alles?" Fragte John Connor. „Das ist Alles?!" Rief er schon lauter.

„Ja, Sir", entgegnete Major Sheldon.

John ballte die Fäuste. Er zog seine Waffe und trat vor.

„Wenn mir nicht sofort Irgendjemand sagt was hier vor geht...", sagte er beherrscht aber mit bebender Stimme. „...dann wandert Ihr alle in den Bau und habt Euch freiwillig für ein Todeskommando gemeldet!"

Diejenigen, die John kannten wussten, dass das keine leere Drohung war.


	5. Kapitel 5

„Argh...", sagte in diesem Moment einer der Soldaten.

John Connor hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich unter Lesley Sheldons Fuß ein Mann befand.

„Wollten sie was sagen Corporal Collins?" Fragte John in Richtung des am Boden liegenden.

Der Mann zog den Arm unter seinem Körper weg und zeigte auf Cameron. „Es..".

Major Sheldon unterbrach den Mann mit einem Druck seines Fußes.

Johns Augen hatten sich verengt. „Cameron?"

Cameron drehte sich zu John herum. „Ja John?"

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Cameron sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist nichts passiert" , sagte sie bestimmt.

John runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass Camerons Blick während ihrer Antwort abschweifte.

'Wenn sie ein Mensch wäre würde ich glauben sie kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen, weil sie lügt aber das ist doch unmöglich...?' Dachte er irritiert.

„Cameron?" Fragte John im selben Tonfall denn er hatte wenn er glaubte, seine Kinder hätten etwas angestellt.

Als Cameron ihn nicht anblickte wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte und damit meinte er nicht, das was hier vorgegangen war sondern mit Cameron. Sie reagierte Emotional aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.

„Cameron ich befehle Dir mir augenblicklich zu sagen was passiert ist", sagte er dann fordernd.

Cameron hingegen hob ihre linke Hand. Sie hielt sie so, dass nur sie selbst, John und Kate das Zucken der Finger sehen konnten.

John und Kate sahen sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann tat Kate etwas, was selbst John erschütterte. Sie ergriff Camerons zuckende Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Kate dann.

Da die Anwesenden viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und die Sicht versperrt war bekam Niemand diesen Austausch mit, mit einer Ausnahme. Lesley Sheldon hatte Cameron nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sein Gesicht war nachdenklich.

Cameron hob den Blick und sah Kate an.

„8 Soldaten hatten mich in der untersten Etage eingekesselt. Ihre Absicht war es offenbar sexuelle Handlungen an mir vorzunehmen", sagte sie und senkte erneut den Blick.

John und Kate waren geschockt.

„Sir, es war wirklich nicht unsere Schuld", sagte einer der Männer und näherte sich. „Die Maschine hat...". Der Mann wurde unterbrochen, als er bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Alle Anwesenden starrten geschockt auf Dr. Katherine Connor die, ohne einen Fuß zu bewegen oder sich dem Mann zuzuwenden ihre Faust ausgefahren hatte und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit die man ihr niemals zugetraut hätte.

Nur John selbst wusste wie hart seine Frau sein konnte, wenn sie wirklich wollte. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln als er an Cameron Vorbei auf den Bewusstlosen sah und dann auf seine Frau, die ihn in solchen Momenten sehr stark an seine Mutter Sarah erinnerte.

Er dachte kurz daran, wie die ehemalige Tierärztin aufgesprungen war und eine H/K Drohne mit einer Maschinenpistole abgeschossen hatte.

Schließlich sah John wieder auf Cameron und ein Gefühl keimte in ihm auf, als er auf die Mädchen-Maschine sah.

„So ist Das also, sagte er während er einen Schritt an Cameron vorbei machte.

Dann passierte etwas, was selbst Major Sheldon schockte.


	6. Kapitel 6

Alle Anwesenden starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Kommandierenden Offizier, der begann sich seiner Uniform zu entledigen. Waffengurt, Jacke und Hemd legte er ab und drückte diese Cameron in die Hand.

„Keine Rangabzeichen!" Rief er den Männern zu. „Was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt auch in diesem Raum.

Dann sah er zu Major Sheldon. „Major, darf ich ihnen zur Hand gehen?"

Lesley Sheldon begann bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „Seien sie mein Gast, General", sagte Lesley mit ausgebreiteten Armen.

„John. Für Dich einfach nur John", sagte er und schockierte die Anwesenden damit einmal mehr.

John blickte über seine Schulter. „Nicht einmischen Cameron", sagte er worauf sie nickte. Dann sah er zu Kate, die ihm ebenfalls zunickte.

John sah wieder auf die Männer und machte zwei Schritte vorwärts. Die rechte Gerade, die den fast einen Kopf größeren Sergeanten rechts neben ihm ins Reich der Träume schickte kam ansatzlos und hart.

Ein Spin-Kick, machte zwei weitere Soldaten fast kampfunfähig.

Dann erst begriffen die Männer wirklich um was es ging.

Während der Major quasi nur mit ihnen gespielt hatte nahm John Connor keine Rücksicht. Ihm schien es egal zu sein, ob er Knochen brach oder Zähne ausschlug.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde erwachten die bisher erstarrten Männer zum Leben.

Während Cameron wie angewurzelt auf ihrer Position stand und nur heranstolpernden Männern auswich ging Kate zu einem Wandtelefon und rief auf der Krankenstation an, damit man Sanitäter und Ausrüstung herbrachte.

Jetzt zeigte sich, was John von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte in der kurzen Zeit, bevor sie ihn verlassen hatte um zu sterben. Er verteilte Uppercuts, Spin Kicks, Haken, und Jabs. Schnell und geschmeidig bewegte er sich zwischen den Männern.

John erhielt auch einige Treffer. Als die Männer erkannten, dass General Connor rücksichtslos zuschlug ließen auch sie ihre Rücksichtnahme fallen.

John blutete aus der Nase, hatte eine Schwellung am Auge und eine blutige Lippe.

Er selbst allerdings schlug eine Schneise in die Reihen der Männer. Diejenigen, die er mit Tritten zurücktrieb gerieten Lesley Sheldon in die Hände.

Dieser hatte mehr als einmal zwei der Männer kurzerhand mit den Köpfen aneinandergeknallt.

Kate sah dem ganzen kritisch zu, erkannte aber sehr schnell, wie vorsichtig Lesley Sheldon mit seinen überragenden Körperkräften umging.

John war da schon ein ganz anderer Fall. Kate konnte nur erahnen, wie wütend ihr Mann war. Sie erkannte, dass John fast völlig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Die Schläge die er austeilte waren gefährlich. Einige der Männer würden Zähne verlieren, andere hatten möglicherweise innere Verletzungen.

Kate ging zu Cameron und redete kurz auf sie ein. Musste aber energisch auf John zeigen bevor Cameron ihren Wünschen entsprechend reagierte.

Cameron drückte Kate Johns Uniform in die Hand und bewegte sich dann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach Vorne in die Menge der Männer.

Cameron stieß die Leute zur Seite. Dann erreichte sie John. Sie schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn, ergriff seine Handgelenke und immobilisierte ihn dadurch.

Als einer der Männer blind vor Wut auf ihn einschlagen wollte trat Cameron zu und der Mann flog durch den halben Raum.

„LASS MICH LOS!" Schrie John unbeherrscht und wollte sich aus Camerons Griff befreien.

Alles zappeln, toben und schreien half nichts, Cameron hielt unbarmherzig fest.

Die wilde Schlägerei erstarb innerhalb von Sekunden. Nur die Hälfte der Männer war überhaupt noch aktionsfähig und starrte auf John Connor und die Maschine, die ihn festhielt.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!" Schrie John wütend, versuchte aber schließlich nicht mehr sich zu befreien. Schwer atmend mit hochrotem Kopf stand er in Camerons Umklammerung.

„Das war mein Befehl!" Rief Kate Connor in diesem Moment, bevor Cameron etwas Dummes sagen konnte. „Solange bis ich Dich untersucht habe und Du nicht wieder diensttauglich bist, bist Du deines Postens enthoben. Das gilt für Alle hier!"

Alle standen wie vom Donner gerührt. Es war noch nie passiert, dass John Connors Frau ein Machtwort gesprochen hat. Insbesondere nicht ihrem Mann gegenüber, der jetzt tief durchatmete und sich dann im Griff der Maschine entspannte.

„Ist okay Cameron, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", sagte John dann.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah zu Kate, die jetzt mit ernstem Gesicht nickte.

Cameron sah wieder auf John an lies ihn dann abrupt los.

„Major?" Rief Kate dann fragend und blickte demonstrativ auf den Mann, den der Major sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte und der immer noch zappelte.

Lesley Sheldon sah auf das Bündel unter seinem Arm herab, grinste und lies den Mann dann fallen.

Er sah auf den mit einem Schmerzenslaut auf dem Boden aufgeschlagenen, dann ging er zu John und Cameron.

„Hey John, ich hab Hunger", sagte er Grinsend.

John Connor grinste, verzog das Gesicht und griff mit verzerrtem Gesicht an seine zerschlagene Lippe.

„Und ich hab Schmerzen", sagte John und klopfte Lesley gegen den Arm.

Lesley Sheldons Grinsen wurde Breiter, als er John Connor eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seine Andere Hand legte er auf Camerons Schulter, die ihn verwirrt anblickte.

„Komm Kleine", sagte er dann, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln von der Angesprochenen einbrachte.

Unter den Finsteren Blicken einiger Anwesender verließen John, Lesley und Cameron einträchtig den Raum.

Währenddessen Organisierte Kate die Versorgung der Verletzten. Ein feines Lächeln lag in ihren Mundwinkeln als sie den Dreien hinterher sah.

xxxxx

John und Cameron gingen mit Lesley zusammen in Richtung der Krankenstation.

„Warum hast Du mich erneut verteidigt obwohl Du nun weißt, dass ich eine Maschine bin?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

Lesley lächelte vor sich hin. „Ich erkenne, wenn etwas Falsch ist. Gewalt gegen Jemanden , der sich nicht wehren kann oder darf ist niemals richtig. Auch wenn die Männer sich an einem Hund vergriffen hätten hätte ich nicht anders gehandelt". Jetzt blickte er auf Cameron hinab. „Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich Dich mit einem Hund gleichsetze", sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich denke hinter dir steckt mehr als die Maschine".

Cameron blickte ihm noch zwei Sekunden in die Augen, dann wieder nach Vorne.

„Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie schließlich.


	7. Kapitel 7

Als sie die Krankenstation betraten vernahm Lesley ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von John.

Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf eine blonde Krankenschwester gerichtet, die gerade mit einem Patienten zugange war und unaufhörlich auf den -hoffentlich- bewusstlosen einzureden schien.

„Wir gehen besser wieder", sagte John fast flüsternd und drehte sich herum, um die Krankenstation tatsächlich zu verlassen.

„CAMERON!" Schrie plötzlich die Krankenschwester.

Während John Kopf und Schultern resignierend mit einem weiteren Stöhnen sinken lies sah Lesley zu der Krankenschwester, die jetzt mit erhobenen Armen auf sie, besser gesagt auf Cameron zugelaufen kam.

Lesley hätte in diesem Moment schwören können, von Cameron ebenfalls ein Stöhnen vernommen zu haben. Als er sie aber anblickte war ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos wie gewohnt.

„Cameron!" Rief die Krankenschwester und fiel der Gerufenen um den Hals, was Lesley mit hängendem Kinn beobachtete.

Er sah auch Camerons Gesicht, das ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte.

Wieder einmal hatte Lesley das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter der Fassade der Maschine steckte, als Alle vermuteten.

„Meine Güte, ich habe dich ja seit Tagen nicht gesehen", sagte die Krankenschwester über beide Backen grinsend und hielt Cameron auf Armlänge entfernt.

„Nun, warum bist Du hier?" Fragte Schwester Suzie und betrachtete Camerons Gesicht von Allen Seiten.

Dann ergriff sie Camerons Hände. „Auch nichts, hmmm".

Dann erst sah sie zur Seite auf den riesigen Mann. „Hm, Du scheinst auch nicht verletzt zu sein?" Fragte sie rhetorisch, während sie den mit offenem Mund dastehenden Lesley Sheldon abschätzend von Oben bis Unten betrachtete.

„Was bist Du überhaupt für ein Modell?" Sie legte den Kopf schräg.

„Ich...", brachte er hervor.

„Ich hab ja schon Einige von Euch gesehen aber so ein Modell wie Dich noch nicht", unterbrach sie ihn.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend und ergriff ihr Kinn mit den Fingern.

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sein Gesicht näher betrachten zu können. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

„Nichts beschädigt..., was also macht ihr hier? Willst Du mir etwa deinen Freund vorstellen?" Fragte sie in Camerons Richtung.

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Lesley erneut. „Hübsch, bisschen groß vielleicht...", sagte sie sinnierend.

Suzie blickte wieder zu Cameron. „Er ist doch dein Freund oder?" Fragte sie, winkte dann aber ab. „Essen wir später zusammen?"

Wieder sah sie Lesley an. „Isst Du auch? Cameron ist ein kleines Süßmäulchen".

Dann winkte sie erneut ab. „Reden wir dann beim Essen drüber.

Dann sah sie die Beiden erneut kritisch an.

„Keiner von Euch Beiden scheint beschädigt, was wollt ihr dann hier?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Cameron hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um zu antworten, Als Lesley einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite machte.

Zurück blieb ein mit hängendem Kopf dastehender John Connor, der sich hinter Lesleys Rücken vor Schwester Suzie versteckt hatte.

Suzie sah ihn an und erstarrte.


	8. Kapitel 8

„General sind Sie das?" Fragte sie nach ein paar Sekunden erstaunt. „Welcher Bulldozer ist denn über ihr Gesicht gefahren?"

In der Tat war Johns Gesicht mittlerweile ziemlich geschwollen. Die ersten Teile begannen sich langsam dunkel zu färben.

Jetzt stemmte Suzie die Hände in die Hüften. Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Cameron an. „Also wirklich...", sagte sie ärgerlich. „...warum habt ihr mir denn nicht gesagt, dass ihr einen Verletzten dabei habt?"

Sie ergriff Johns Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit der Einladung zum Essen nochmal überlegen", sagte sie vor sich hin.

Suzie drängte John zu einer freien Liege und setzte ihn Quasi darauf. „So, wollen wir mal sehen".

Sie betrachtete Johns Gesicht. Dann holte sie eine Schüssel mit Wasser und begann sein Gesicht von Blut zu reinigen.

Dann holte sie ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, Antibiotika. Wir wollen doch nicht unseren großen...", sie zögerte zwei Sekunden und grinste. „...und zerschlagenen Anführer durch eine Infektion verlieren".

Widerwillig schluckte John eine der übergroßen Pillen.

Suzie holte aus einem Kühlschrank etwas Eis, füllte es in einen Beutel und presste es dann in ein Tuch gewickelt gegen Johns Wange.

John lies ein Schmerzerfülltes Zischen hören.

„Was ist denn nun passiert?", Fragte sie schließlich.

„Eine kleine Schlägerei in der Kantine", sagte John und hoffte die Schwester würde es dabei bewenden lassen.

„Den Rest sieht sich besser mal der Doc an", sagte sie zögerlich und beobachtete Johns Blick, der auf Cameron haftete als er seine Erklärung abgab.

Suzie Garber winkte dem diensthabenden Arzt und ging zurück zu Cameron.

„Nun, was hast Du wieder angestellt, dass John Connor dich verteidigen musste?" Fragte sie rundheraus, der Unwille in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Jetzt beobachtete Lesley etwas wirklich erstaunliches. Cameron, die der Schwester mit emotionslosem Gesicht entgegengeblickt hatte senkte wortlos den Blick.

Lesley hatte noch niemals gehört, dass eine der Maschinen jemals den Blickkontakt als erste unterbrochen, geschweige denn den Kopf gesenkt hätte.

„Nun?" Fragte Suzie nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld", warf Lesley ein.

„So?" Fragte Suzie. „Meistens ist es Cameron, die in irgendein Fettnäpfchen tritt und meistens muss ich sie da raushauen. Zugegeben, einen verletzten General hatten wir noch nicht", sagte sie und sah über ihre Schulter auf John, „aber trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los...".

„Ich kam hinzu, wie sich acht Männer über sie hermachen wollten", unterbrach Lesley sie.

Suzie starrte ihn an. „Wie...?"

Lesley schnaufte ärgerlich. „Ihre Bluse war aufgerissen und einer der Männer stand mit heruntergelassener Hose vor Ihr".

Suzies Mund stand offen.

„Sie stand da ohne sich zu wehren und so hab ich mich darum gekümmert. Später in der Kantine ging es weiter und schließlich kam General Connor hinzu", führte er weiter aus.

Suzie musste schlucken. „Aber …...aber..." sagte sie zu Cameron. „...warum hast Du dich nicht gewehrt?"

Abrupt hob Cameron den Blick „Ich bin nur eine Maschine", sagte sie, dann umrundete sie Suzie und ging zu John.


	9. Kapitel 9

Suzie starrte Lesley an bevor sie sich abrupt umdrehte und hinter Cameron herstarrte. „Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete Lesley, der ebenfalls verwundert blickte.

Suzie ballte die Fäuste. Dann stampfte sie wütend hinter Cameron her.

xxxxx

Der Arzt hatte kurz Johns Gesicht und seinen Körper abgetastet aber keine Brüche feststellen können.

Als John aufblickte kam Cameron auf ihn zu, ihr Gesicht Blank wie eine Maske.

„Cameron ich...".

John verstummte, als Cameron am Arm ergriffen und umgedreht wurde.

„So nicht Mädchen", sagte eine offensichtlich wütende Schwester Suzie.

Lesley starrte stumm auf eine Menschliche Krankenschwester, die eine tödliche Maschine wie ein bockiges Kind hinter sich her zerrte.

Als die Beiden aus dem Raum waren ging Lesley zu John Connor. „John, was...?"

John hatte hinter den Beiden hergesehen, dann sah er zu Lesley.

„Das war Schwester Suzie. Die Geheimwaffe des Widerstandes. Wehe Skynet wenn sie losgelassen", sagte John Connor.

Dann grinsten sich die Beiden Männer an. Lesley Sheldon offen, John Connor mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Übergangslos wurde John ernst. „Schwester Suzie war diejenige, die Cameron ihren Namen gegeben hat. Sie ist auch quasi Camerons einzige Freundin auch wenn Cameron immer abstreitet, dass sie Freunde sind".

Lesley blickte über seine Schulter zum Ausgang durch den die Beiden verschwunden waren. „Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass da mehr ist als nur die Maschine" sagte er lächelnd.

John sprang von der Liege. „Gehen wir ein Stück".

xxxxx

Die Blicke der Leute ignorierend zerrte Suzie Cameron den Gang hinunter und dann in ihr Quartier.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit Dir los?" Fragte Suzie, nachdem sie Cameron in die Raummitte geschoben und die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Cameron hatte den Kopf gesenkt und antwortete nicht.

Suzie trat vor, bis sie direkt vor Cameron stand. Sie hob eine Hand unter deren Kinn. Suzie wusste, sie würde Camerons Kinn niemals hochheben können, wenn diese es nicht zuließ.

Sie wusste, dass Cameron eine Maschine war. Das hatte sie schon am ersten Tag vollständig begriffen aber sie ahnte, nein, sie wusste da war mehr als nur ein kaltblütiger, berechnender Killer unter diesem Netten Äußeren.

Sie hatte die meisten ihrer Freunde verloren aber das war ihr fast egal. Niemand Anderer als Cameron konnte ihr stundenlang zuhören. Klar hatte sie gesehen, dass Cameron manchmal die Augen verdrehte oder aber gelangweilt dreinblickte.

Suzie war sich fast sicher, dass Cameron nichteinmal bemerkte, wenn sie ihr Gesicht verzog.

Als sie nun Camerons Kopf anhob sah sie ihre Annahme bestätigt als eine Träne Camerons Wange hinunterkullerte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie einen Schritt und nahm die Maschine in die Arme.

Suzie wusste sie hatte das richtige getan als Cameron die Umarmung erwiderte.

xxxxx

Sie gingen eine Weile bis sie in einen weniger frequentierten Bereich der Anlage kamen.

„Du hast Ihr geholfen, sie beschützt... . Warum?" Fragte John plötzlich.

Lesley kratzte sich hinter dem rechten Ohr. „Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Maschine war, war ich verwirrt und enttäuscht. Ich habe sie gefragt, warum sie sich nicht selbst gewehrt hat".

„Und?" Fragte John nach.

„Sie Fragte mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie auch nur einen der Männer verletzt hätte. Was die anderen wohl ausgesagt hätten".

John nickte. „Die Männer hätten behauptet, sie hätte sie angegriffen und wer glaubt schon einer Maschine".

Lesley nickte. „Deshalb bin ich in die Kantine um klarzustellen, dass es nicht richtig ist, sich an Jemandem zu vergreifen, der sich nicht wehren DARF", sagte er mit Betonung.

John hatte die Arme hinter dem Körper verschränkt. „Jemand?" Fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Lesley schwieg ein paar Sekunden. „Es ist nicht meine Art, Jemanden für das zu verurteilen, was er ist. Ich betrachte die reprogrammierten Maschinen nicht als Werkzeuge. Ich bin auch sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Logik durchaus feststellen können, wer es gut mit ihnen meint. Zumindest die höher entwickelten Modelle sollten das können".

John nickte bejahend. „Richtig, dass habe ich immer wieder versucht den Leuten klarzumachen. Die Infiltratoren, zumindest die Tripple Eight und auch Cameron können dies erkennen. Die Soldaten hingegen sehen nur einen reprogrammierten Computer. Sie haben Angst, dass sich die Maschinen jederzeit gegen sie wenden könnten, was leider auch schon ein paar Mal passiert ist. Ich denke, dass die schlechte Behandlung der Auslöser dafür ist aber man will mir das nicht glauben. Eine reprogrammierte Maschine hat gut zu sein und das ist für die Männer Alles was zählt".

„Und Cameron?" Fragte Lesley neugierig. „Wie passt sie ins Bild? Warum haben die Männer keine Angst vor ihr?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Männer nehmen Cameron nicht für voll. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, wenn sie einem ihre zierliche Hand an den Hals legt und zudrückt.

„Sie hat...?" Fragte Lesley erstaunt.

John nickte vor sich hin. „Was ich jetzt sage ist Top Secret und muss unbedingt unter Uns bleiben".

„Natürlich", entgegnete Lesley gespannt.

Aufmerksam sah sich John um und fuhr erst fort, als Niemand mehr in Hörweite war.

„Cameron hatte mich", sagte er sinnierend. „Eine kleine Bewegung ihrer Finger und ich wäre tot gewesen. Dann lies sie mich los und kurze Zeit später rettete sie mein Leben OHNE reprogrammiert zu sein", sagte John jetzt mit Betonung.

Lesley zögerte kurz. „Heißt das, sie hat ENTSCHIEDEN sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen".

John nickte eindringlich. „Da ist noch mehr...".

Lesley nickte. „Gefühle, Emotionen besser gesagt".

John war abrupt stehengeblieben. „Wenn das bekannt wird...", sagte er entsetzt.

„Ist Cameron schneller ein Haufen Altmetall, als wir Beide NEIN sagen können", beendete Lesley den Satz. „Das macht mir Sorgen".

John sah Lesley kritisch an. „Du magst sie wirklich, oder?"

Lesley dachte darüber nach. Schließlich nickte er.

„Mir und Kate geht es nicht anders", sagte John leise. „Nur wenn das bekannt würde könnte es den Widerstand zerstören".

Jetzt schüttelte Lesley den Kopf. „Die Menschen folgen Dir, weil sie es müssen, nicht weil sie es wollen. Da müsste schon mehr passieren als dass Eure Gefühle für Cameron bekannt würden. Was Cameron allerdings passiert...".

Jetzt nickte John nachdenklich.


	10. Kapitel 10

„Ist okay Cameron", sagte Suzie ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

Suzie streichelte mit der Hand über Camerons Rücken.

„Warum?" Fragte Cameron unvermittelt.

Suzie hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum was?"

„Alle Anderen hassen mich, warum Du nicht? Ich bin nur eine Maschine und benötige keinen...Trost", sagte Cameron, das letzte Wort nach kurzer Überlegung.

Statt einer Antwort drückte Suzie Cameron stärker an sich.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Cameron daraufhin.

Suzie lachte leise vor sich hin. „Das sollte bedeuten, dass ich Dich gern habe", erklärte sie dann und löste die Umarmung, lies die Hände aber auf Camerons Schultern liegen.

„Aber...?"

Suzie hatte einen Finger auf Camerons Lippen gelegt. „Du bist nur eine Maschine...bla, bla, blabla", sagte sie und nickte bei den letzten drei Worten.

„Du bist kein Gegenstand. Du denkst und du redest und wem auch immer Du weismachen willst, dass du keine Gefühle hast, ich weiß das in jedem Fall besser.

„Ich habe Gefühle. Mein lebendes Gewebe ist mit unzähligen Nervenzellen ausgestattet, die es mir erlauben..." Cameron unterbrach sich.

Suzie hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Du redest von Emotionen", sagte Cameron dann. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Emotionen. Ich bin nur...", erneut unterbrach Cameron sich.

Suzies Augenbraue war noch höher gewandert.

Cameron hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt und sah Suzie nachdenklich an. Dann blickte sie kurz zur Seite, schließlich fokussierte sie wieder auf Suzie.

„Niemand darf davon erfahren", sagte sie schließlich eindringlich. „Am allerwenigsten John Connor.

„Dann solltest du aber auf Deine Gesichtsausdrücke aufpassen", sagte Suzie eindringlich. „Du zeigst Deine nicht vorhandenen Emotionen manchmal ziemlich deutlich".

„Oh", sagte Cameron erstaunt. „Danke für die Erklärung".

xxxxx

Als John und Lesley zur Krankenstation zurückkamen Trafen gerade die Männer aus der Kantine ein.

Die Männer warfen den Beiden böse Blicke zu Zwischen den Verletzten gingen aber auch einige andere Männer, die den Verletzten halfen. Grinsend.

„Hey Chef!" Rief einer der Belustigten. „War ein geiles Schauspiel. Schade, dass sich unser General hier einmischen musste".

John sah fragend mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu Lesley.

Lesley kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Corporal Menning", sagte er dann ohne John anzusehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein bester Scharfschütze".

John sah Lesley zwei Sekunden von der Seite an dann lachte er grunzend.

John schüttelte den Kopf, schlug Lesley lässig gegen den Arm und ging dann kopfschüttelnd in die Krankenstation.

Lesley wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, dann folgte er John.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat stand John mit den hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen am Eingang und beobachtete mit ernstem Gesicht die Vorgänge. Seitlich hinter John blieb er stehen.

Dann mussten John und Lesley beiseite treten. Kate kam mit weiteren Verletzten.

„Macht Platz ihr Dummköpfe", sagte sie und John sprang förmlich zur Seite.

Kaum 5 Sekunden später betraten Suzie und Cameron die Krankenstation. Während sich die Krankenschwester sogleich ins Getümmel stürzte begab sich Cameron zu John und Lesley.

Immer noch grinsend zogen Lesleys Männer auf dem weg aus der Krankenstation an ihnen vorbei. Während sie John lässig grüßten oder auch nur angrinsten warfen sie Cameron neugierige Blicke zu. Einige der Männer nickten ihr auch zu, was Lesley mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als der letzte der Helfer gegangen war griff Lesley kurz zu Camerons Hand und drückte diese Kurz, während er ihr zunickte.

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, noch bevor sich ein Lächeln formen konnte hatte sie ihr Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle.

Lesley war das Zucken nicht entgangen. Er dachte sich seinen Teil.

xxxxx

„Ah meine Schulter ist ausgekugelt!". Rief einer der Verletzten seit einer Weile aber Niemand schien Zeit für ihn zu haben.

Cameron war aufmerksam geworden. Mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck ging sie zu dem zerschlagenen und jammernden Mann.

Als sie in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte erkannte sie ihn sofort. Es war der Mann, der ihr die Bluse aufgerissen hatte. Die Szene lief mehrfach auf ihrem HUD ab.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Dann öffnete der Wimmernde Mann seine Augen und erblickte Cameron.

Der Mann riss die Augen auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!" Kam es angsterfüllt.

Camerons Augen leuchteten blau auf.

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Schrie der Mann in heller Panik.

Da schnellten Camerons Hände vor.


	11. Kapitel 11

„CAMERON!" Schrie Kate und rannte zu dem Bett, stoppte aber abrupt. Auch John war vorgestürmt blieb aber genau so abrupt stehen.

Cameron hatte blitzschnell das Handgelenk und die Schulter des ausgekugelten Armes ergriffen und daran geruckt.

Dann richtete sie sich auf und sah auf den Mann herab. Sie spielte nun immer wieder den angstvollen Schrei des Mannes und seinen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem HUD ab.

Kate hatte sich gefasst sie beugte sich über den Mann, der nach einem kurzen Aufschrei verstummt war. Sein Blick fixierte den Camerons.

Kate richtete sich auf. „Der Arm muss fixiert werden", sagte sie zu Schwester Suzie, die ebenfalls herangeeilt war.

„Gute Arbeit Cameron", sagte Kate lächelnd und drückte kurz Camerons Schulter. Dann ging sie wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Cameron sah noch immer auf den Mann. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie, sah kurz zu Suzie die ihr zuzwinkerte und ging dann in Richtung des Einganges.

Als Cameron an John vorbei ging lächelte dieser ihr zu und nickte.

Lesley hatte dem Ganzen stumm zugesehen. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel an Cameron gehabt. Nun sah er wieder den Geist eines Lächelns in Camerons Gesicht. Diesmal waren es nicht ihre Mundwinkel die nach Oben zuckten, diesmal waren es ihre Augen, die dieses Lächeln ausstrahlten.

Auf dem Weg nach Draußen sah Cameron kurz zu Lesley, der ihr nachsah. Er ging zu dem Mann, der kaum noch Schmerzen zu haben schien und jetzt furchtvoll aufblickte als der gigantische Major auf ihn zu kam.

„Erinnere Dich daran, was Sie getan hat. Sie hätte gerade Dir auch den Hals brechen können", sagte Lesley zu dem Mann, der gerade einen Klaps von Schwester Suzie auf die Stirn bekam als sie begriff, dass er einer -dieser- Männer war.

Schwester Suzie sah zu Lesley. Sie ging zu ihm, ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich oder versuchte es zumindest.

Lesley folgte stirnrunzelnd dem Zug Ihres Armes.

„Du bist gar keine Maschine oder?" Fragte sie ihn, nach ein paar Schritten.

„Passiert Dir das öfter", fragte er statt einer Antwort.

„Nö", sagte sie lächelnd. „Nur bei Cameron und besonders großen Kerlen".

„Ja, bei Cameron ist mir das auch passiert", sagte Lesley sinnierend.

Suzie lächelte. „Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht", sagte Suzie zögerlich. „Cameron ist Dir sehr dankbar".

Jetzt sah Lesley Suzie von der Seite her an. „Ich weiß", sagte er überzeugt.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, Cameron hat jetzt schon zwei Freunde", sagte Suzie mit einem feinen Lächeln und sah zu ihm hinüber.

Jetzt sah Lesley ihr in die Augen. „Darauf kannst Du wetten".

xxxxx

Suzie stand vor dem Spiegel. Seit mehr als einer Stunde probierte sie Kleidung an, was relativ schwierig war, da es da nicht viel anzuprobieren gab aber sie schaffte es, aus der Auswahl von insgesamt 6 Kleidungsstücken eine Wissenschaft zu machen.

Suzie war nervös, sie hatte eine Einladung zum Abendessen bekommen. Sie hatte vorher noch nie eine Einladung zum Abendessen bekommen.

Das Nervenzerfetzende war, dass es ein höherer Offizier war, der sie eingeladen hatte.

'Warum ich' Fragte sie sich immer wieder.


	12. Kapitel 12

Als Suzie schließlich in den Gang des Quartieres einbog geschah dies simultan mit Lesley, am anderen Ende des Ganges.

Beide stoppten im Schritt. Er machte eine fragende Geste, sie erwiderte die Geste mit einer ähnlichen.

Dann setzten Beide ihren Weg fort, vorbei an den Wachtposten, die ein Stück rechts und links des betreffenden Quartieres postiert waren und denen man die Ankunft der Beiden Personen angekündigt hatte.

Vor dem Quartier trafen die Beiden aufeinander.

Lesley Grinste Suzie unverhohlen an.

Suzie wartete 5 Sekunden, tippte dann nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Schließlich wies sie ungeduldig auf die Tür.

„Oh", sagte er verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann hob er die Hand und klopfte an die Tür des Quartiers.

Als die Tür aufging sahen sie in Kate Connors lächelndes Gesicht.

„Suzie, Major!" Rief sie enthusiastisch. Kommt doch rein.

Als Lesley und Suzie das Quartier der Connors betraten blieben sie sogleich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie starrten durch die Tür des Kinderzimmers auf Cameron, die den Kindern der Connors eine Geschichte erzählte.

„Ihr lasst sie mit den Kindern...", fragte Lesley verwirrt.

Kate blickte ins Kinderzimmer. „Sie ist gut zu den Kindern. Es war schwierig den Beiden klar zu machen, dass Sie nicht Allison ist. Wir haben den Beiden sogar erklärt, dass sie eine Maschine ist und trozdem...". Kate seufzte vernehmlich.

„Die Kinder fühlen das Gute in ihr", sagte John während er den Tisch deckte.

Kate wandte sich zu Lesley und Suzie, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren zuzusehen, wie Cameron lächelnd die Kinder kitzelte.

„Das und der gestrige Vorfall ist der Grund, warum wir Camerons Freunde ...Euch...", sagte sie gedehnt und deutete mit den Händen auf Lesley und Suzie, „...heute eingeladen haben.

Lesley und Suzie blickten sich verwirrt an.

„Nehmt doch Platz", sagte John und wies auf den Tisch.

Als sich Lesley setzen wollte fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Erwarten wir noch Jemanden?" Fragte er verwundert.

„Nein wieso?" Fragte Kate und stellte einen Teller mit Pancakes auf den Tisch.

„Na, der fünfte Teller", sagte Lesley.

Suzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dummerchen", sagte sie und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

Kate hingegen lächelte nur. „Cameron!?" Rief sie in Richtung des Kinderzimmers.

Rückwärtsgehend kam Cameron aus dem Kinderzimmer, lächelte genau solange, bis sie die Tür winkend geschlossen hatte. Schlagartig verlor sich das Lächeln.

Lesley beobachtete verwundert jeden von Camerons Schritten. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich hinter den fünften Teller.

„Sirup Cameron?" Fragte Kate.

Cameron nickte und Kate reichte ihr die Flasche.

„Was...?" Fragte Lesley, als Cameron Sirup auf ihren Pancake spritzte.

„Gerade aus Australien mit der Jimmy Carter angekommen", sagte Kate.

„Aber Cameron...", sagte Lesley verwirrter als zuvor.

Suzie stieß Lesley mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ich sagte doch Cameron ist ein kleines Süßmaul".

Während alle Anderen zu Essen begannen starrte Lesley auf Cameron, die gerade mit ihrer Gabel einen Bissen abteilte und zu Lesleys Faszination in den Mund schob, kaute und offensichtlich runterschluckte.

Während des Essens wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Lesley beobachtete Cameron, die langsam und gleichmäßig ihren Pancake zerlegte und verspeiste.

Zum Schluss lies Lesley mit offenem Mund seine Gabel sinken, als Cameron nach dem letzten Bissen ihre Zunge rausstreckte und sich die Lippen ableckte.


	13. Kapitel 13

„Ich muss nicht Essen", sagte Cameron schließlich. „Warum Schwester Suzie und Major Sheldon zum Essen eingeladen wurden verstehe ich... Nur, was hat Das mit mir zu tun?"

John und Kate sahen Cameron an, dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an.

„Nun", begann John während er die Anwesenden der Reihe nach ansah. „An diesem Tisch sitzen alle Deine Freunde".

Cameron starrte John an. „Ich habe keine Freunde. Freundschaft setzt eine emotionale Grundlage voraus. Ich bin nur eine Maschine und habe keine Emo..."

Cameron verstummte, als alle Anderen gleichzeitig anfingen leise zu lachen, dann stand sie ruckartig auf.

Emotionslos blickend starrte Cameron nun auf Suzie. „Du sagtest, Du magst mich aber hast mich betrogen".

Mit wütendem Unterton hatte Cameron die Worte hervorgestoßen. Das Lachen der Anderen war schlagartig verstummt.

Lesley stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Cameron, beruhige Dich. Suzie hat kein Wort gesagt".

Cameron blickte auf John und Kate, die ihr bestätigend zunickten, während Suzie vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wodurch habe ich mich verraten?" Fragte Cameron interessiert.

„Cameron bitte setz Dich wieder", sagte Kate beruhigend.

Cameron setzte sich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gab ihre Verwirrtheit preis.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, du musst auf Deine Gesichtsausdrücke aufpassen", sagte Suzie in die Stille hinein.

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron, nachdem sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

Dann hob sie den Blick erneut. „Werdet ihr mich nun zerstören?" Fragte sie John, der sie genau beobachtet hatte.

Langsam schüttelte John den Kopf. „Warum sollten wir das? Deine Emotionen sind der Schlüssel dafür, warum Du mich nicht getötet hast, hab ich Recht?"

„Das ist korrekt", entgegnete sie.

„Dann denke ich..." John sah die Anderen der Reihe nach an. „... hat keiner von Uns ein Problem damit".

Jetzt blickte Cameron die Anderen an, die ihr lächelnd zunickten.

„Allerdings...", sagte jetzt Lesley, „...sollte das unter uns Fünf bleiben".

Alle außer Cameron nickten einträchtig. „Warum beschützt ihr mich?" Fragte sie dann.

Suzie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf Camerons Arm. „Weil wir Dich Alle gern haben".

„Und genau deshalb sind wir hier zusammenkommen.", erklärte John. „Nach dem gestrigen Vorfall haben Kate und ich", er sah zu seiner Frau, „darüber geredet, was werden soll".

„Ja...", ergänzte Kate, „...es könnte zu weiteren Vorfällen dieser Art kommen. Dann könnte es Probleme mit den anderen Soldaten geben. Es wundert mich sowieso, dass Perry noch nicht hier gewesen ist".

„Der ist noch nicht wieder da, sobald er aber mitbekommt, was passiert ist geht die alte Diskussion wieder los", erklärte John.

„Was also tun wir?" Fragte Lesley.

Cameron blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen", sagte John und stand auf.

Er brachte zuerst das schmutzige Geschirr zum Spülbecken.

„Als meine Mutter noch jung war schickte Skynet einen T800 durch die Zeit um sie zu töten, bevor ich geboren wurde". John setzte sich. Er sah in Kates Augen. „Zukunfts- John schickte einen Soldaten hinterher, um sie zu retten".

„Moment mal", warf Suzie ein. „Zukunfts- John?"

John blickte sie an. „Das ist kompliziert. Das hat was mit Zeitlinien zu tun. Ich erklär das vielleicht später".

„Wo war ich? Ach ja... . Später dann in meiner Jugend Schickte Skynet einen T1000 und im Gegenzug schickte Zukunfts- John einen T800. Wir überlebten auch diesen Angriff".

Kate ergriff Johns Hand.

John zögerte einige Sekunden. „Ein...ein paar Jahre später...starb Mom an Krebs...". John verstummte. Er nickte Kate zu.

„Schließlich schickte Skynet einen T-X, der sicherstellen sollte, dass der Judgement Day auch stattfindet. Zukunfts- John schickte einen T850, mit dessen Hilfe es uns gelang den T-X auszuschalten. Aber es war zu spät. Skynet löste den Atomschlag aus und die Welt ging zum Teufel".

Alle anwesenden waren verstummt.

Lesley dachte über das Gesagte nach. „Also, was ist ein T1000 und was ist ein T-X?" Fragte er während er die Arme ausbreitete.

„Der T1000 war ein Prototyp aus einer polymimetischen Legierung", erklärte Cameron unvermittelt.

„Was?" Fragten Lesley und Suzie gleichzeitig.

„Flüssiges Metall", ergänzte Cameron dozierend.

„Und was ist ein T-X?" Fragte Suzie und sah Cameron an.

Camerons Blick glitt ins Leere. Sie legte den Kopf schräg. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Suzie. „Dieses Modell ist mir nicht bekannt", sagte sie schließlich.

„Die Frage kann ich beantworten", sagte John und alle Blicke fielen auf ihn.

„Der T850 Erklärte uns, dass der T-X eine Art anti Terminator Terminator ist. Er wurde entwickelt, um abtrünnige Maschinen zu zerstören. Ein Endoskelett mit flüssigem Metall überzogen. Er kann jede Gestalt annehmen, andere Maschinen umprogrammieren und hat mehrere On-Board-Waffensysteme".

„Er müsste zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Endphase der Entwicklung, wenn nicht gar fertiggestellt worden sein", fügte Kate hinzu.

Dann herrschte Stille. Minutenlang hingen Alle ihren Gedanken nach.

„Also", begann Lesley. „Skynet hat eine Zeitmaschine?"

John nickte. „Ja, Skynets Zeitmaschine ist der Unseren um ein paar Wochen voraus".

„Unseren?!" Rief Lesley und sprang auf.

John sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. „Deshalb ihr Auftrag Major. Wir brauchen die elektronischen Komponenten des TDE. Diese müssen wir von Skynet stehlen. Zum Einen, um die Fertigstellung deren TDE zu verzögern, zum Anderen um unsere fertigstellen zu können".

„Ähm", warf Suzie ein, nachdem sie zögerlich die Hand gehoben hatte.

„Ja?" Fragte John, nachdem er aufmerksam geworden war.

„Was...was habe ich damit zu tun?" Fragte Suzie verständnislos.

John stand wieder auf. Er begann herumzugehen. „Wenn Major Sheldon zurückgekehrt ist und das TDE fertiggestellt wurde werden die Zeitreisen von denen ich erzählt habe stattfinden".

„Und?" Fragte Suzie mit fragend erhobenen Händen.

John sah sie ein paar Sekunden stumm an, dann fixierte sich sein Blick auf Cameron.

„Dann werden Schwester Suzie, Major Lesley Sheldon und Cameron meine Mom retten".

(ENDE)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

Eigentlich hatte ich einen dritten Teil geplant. Leider bin ich bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommendie Story zu schreiben.

Einerseits sollten in diesem dritten Teil die Erinnerungen von Cameron, Derek und Jesse eingebunden werden. Andererseits sollte auch erklärt werden, warum Lesley und Suzie letztendlich nicht in der Serie aufgetaucht sind.

Möglicherweise schreibe ich diese Episode ja noch.

Eigentlich wollte ich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine weitere Story zum veröffentlichen bereit haben aber entgegen meiner Wünsche finde ich immer noch keine Zeit und Motivation.

Ich hoffe aber mich baldmöglichst wieder zu melden.


End file.
